


Fear

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [72]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon History, Gen, Kadar Lives, Modern!Kadar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill. Modern AU.</p><p>Kadar's partner is not afraid. She's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



Rami was not afraid of anything; falling, flying, men, women, the Templars themselves or Abstergo on a whole.

 

The day the healers let Kadar wake from his coma Rami is there, lingering. Her face is not the first face Kadar sees-- not because she is afraid, or guilty, but because Malik is there. If it were Zahara, Rami knows exactly where she would be, and so she wont bump Malik aside because of that.

 

Even if Kadar is her partner.

 

She does not, in fact, run away from the room as quick as she can after she knows he's awake. But she takes a local recon mission that needs to be done and also keeps her away for months. Until one day she comes into the shop to drop some information, and she finds her baby sister helping Kadar around the lower levels.

 

They've installed wheelchair ramps. Handrails. Climbing bars. Everything and anything Kadar needed to get around.

 

They're just opening their mouths to greet her when she backpedals. She'll take the roof entrance. She's not quite ready to deal with it, and anyway, she doesn't want her sister involved in the conversation.

 

She's not afraid of her overhearing. She's not afraid of breaking down. She just... needs to figure out how to deal with Kadar, now that he's not running beside her.


End file.
